Rock Out Zero no Tsukaima!
by Komada
Summary: I wanted to make a story using music as the focus point so I decided to use this area. Also I do not own Familiar of Zero a.k.a. Zero no Tsukaima in any way. Up for adoption
1. Incident

"Well, I decided to make anther fan fiction finally, I doubt anyone will even read it though due to my writing skills to kind of..... stink." He picks up a pen and a stack of 300 sheets of paper. "Yeah, I usually make mistakes so I write down until I get it right because when I mess something up or want to change something in the story I usually have to start all over and that just ticks me off." Proceeds to write random story ideas. "Well, just to go ahead and get this out of the way, I do not own Zero no Tsukaima (a.k.a. The Familiar of Zero)"

Earth June 1st, 2009 4:35 P.M. Claremont, North Carolina

A loud explosion echoed across the area as a garage door opened up and vast amounts of smoke came bursting out, as the smoke began to clear a 35 year old man and his 16 year old son were standing outside trying to get a breath of fresh air. The father looks at his son, while his face was still covered in soot. "Are you okay Matt?" The son coughs loudly before nodding. "Dad why don't you make your new inventions in a place where you won't have a chance of destroying my stuff?" The father laughed loudly as he patted his sons back. "Well actually I was in here to try and think of a new invention. I was thinking of trying to make something that can store all of your instruments, music and stuff like that in a small space, and I finished it for you." The father pulls out a small glowing sphere out of his pocket and hands it to his son. "I call it the Alternate Dimension Storing Unit Mark IV, but you can name it whatever you want, all you have to do to store something inside of it is to press the red button and it will begins to scan the selected item and store it into a alternate dimension until you press the green button which will bring up a small hologram style keyboard and a small screen then you just need to type out what object you need or you can search for it the old fashioned way, when you find what you need press the blue button and it will bring out the object or objects." Matt just stares at the small device and sweat drops. "And why did you want to make this again?" The father sweat drops. "Well, you see with your stuff filling up the garage I don't have a place to put my car so, you see where I am going with this right?" Matt just nods and proceeds to storing all of his stuff and I mean ALL of his stuff in the small device. "Oh, by the way Matt, I am going to be out of town for a few months so take care of your self alright?" The son just nods again pretending to act like he heard him. "Good, well I am going to go ahead and head to the airport so be good, and DON'T touch the prototype system down in the basement." The Matt just gets a devilish grin and nods. "Got it Dad, now get going." The 1984 Transam begins to pull out of the drive way and drives down the road. "Alright now to go and see what he was talking about."

The Land of Tristain

Saito is seen running away from a very annoyed Louise as she tries to hit him with her magic…. Which of course Is failing miserably. "Get back here Saito!!!" Saito continues to run, "Why would I come back when you are trying to kill me for getting a hug from Kirche, I am doing the smart thing and trying to stay alive!"

Earth 5:00 P.M.

"So is this what he was talking about? It looks like a big decoration to me." Matt walks up to the large arch shaped structure and looks at the control panel. He notices a large, rather interesting button. "Wonder what this does?" He presses the button and a electronic voice is heard out of the speaker on the top of the arch. "Transporting the user to dimension 52TR in five seconds." Matt just sweat drops and tries to fix what he has done. "Crap, how do you shut it off!" He presses random buttons to try to shut it off, he still has his new device in his pocket which he has named Wraith. (Just wanted to make sure no one complains about no one seeing him having this in the future.) A small portal opens up and sucks Matt inside, along with a hammer and a few random pieces of paper.

Tristain

Saito has finally stopped running, giving up on running away knowing he will get caught in an explosion sooner or later. However he did not notice that Louise was behind him pointing her wand at him. "I finally caught up to you Saito." Before Louise could fire off a spell a portal opens up 15 feet above the ground, Saito just stares at the portal along with Louise thinking this would turn out badly. A few seconds later Matt is seen falling out and landing on his rear. "Ow, that really hurt. But at least I didn't get too badly injured---" Before Matt could finish his sentence the previous hammer falls on top of Matt's head, making him pass out.

To be Continued

"Well it didn't turn out too bad, but anyway, I hope you subscribe to this story and leave any ideas you have or anything you would like to see in the future of the story, just to remind you I can't promise that your idea will be put into the story. Well see you later."


	2. Disbelief

"Well, due to me being busy lately, and the fact that my laptop had decided it wanted to go and start being a jerk to me and deleted all of my stories even AFTER getting it fixed (which took WAY too long if you ask me, 4 months, what the heck man) I had to restart the entire dang story update, well I'm going to try and remember what I had written down for all of this without causing myself a MAJOR headache again…..Damn, too late. Well any way, I do not own Zero no Tsukaima (AKA Familiar of Zero) in anyway although that would be awesome."

Tristain

Saito and Louise look at the passed out boy with curiosity, after a couple of minutes Louise picks up a random stick and pokes him to see if he is dead. "Is he even alive?" Louise said as she poked Matt harder. "I don't know Louise but I do know this." Saito picks up Matt's Wraith (storing device) and looks at it. "He has one heck of a weird looking thing here." Matt opens his eyes and grabs the stick in frustration. "You can stop poking me now you know." Louise and Saito just stare at him not knowing what he said until Louise tried to use the same spell she tried to use on Saito to shut him up, only causing a loud explosion and Matt to be covered in a large amount of soot. "What.... was that for?" Matt's eyes were blood red, giving a new meaning to "seeing nothing but red". Matt grabbed his Wraith and began to walk off. Both Saito and Louise just look at each other confused and chase after the boy. "Hey, wait up!" Matt turned around and was searching through his Wraith for something. "What? Can't you tell that I'm busy? I need to find a way to get back home before my dad finds out I messed with his strange invention that got me here in the first place." Saito grabbed the Wraith and pressed the blue button and next thing you know Matt's guitar was just lying on the ground. "Uh, how did it do that?" Saito asked as he stared at the little device no bigger than a ping pong ball. Matt grabs it and picks up his guitar and starts to play.

"Dude, don't touch my Wraith unless you want to be in a serious amount of pain, got it?" Saito nodded as he sweat dropped. Louise was just staring at the strange instrument that Matt what holding in his hands. "Now, if one of you could tell me where I am I'll gladly be on my way."

Saito was the first to speak up as Louise just continued to stare at the guitar. "You are on the continent of Halkeginia, in the nation of Tristain, near the Tristain Academy of Magic, now if we---" Saito was cut off as Matt began to laugh loudly. "Ha ha ha ha ha, your kidding right? Magic, that sounds like something that came out of one of my RPG's or one of my mangas! My dad's a scientist, so I was raised up on facts of the actual world, while still being brought up as Christian, I won't believe that this place has anything to do with 'magic' until I see something that would completely make me go crazy would show up and make me think otherwise!" (A/N: Well Matt, get ready because your wish is about to be granted.) Just then a large blue dragon was seen flying over head, which Matt got a look at, which caused him to nearly have his jaw hit the ground. "H-H-How is that even possible!? A creature of that size shouldn't be able to fly, especially considering the fact that it must also have a large hunger to appease!" Just then Matt saw the creature coming towards them and he decided there was only one LOGICAL thing to do when you see something that large. "RUN AWAY!!!!!" Before Saito could catch him he was already out of sight. "He sure can run fast……"

About fifty miles away from Saito and Louise was Matt, who was panting heavily while laying on the ground. "Damn it, I swear I think I'm going to go crazy here. Well, I know only one thing that could keep me sane right now." Matt reached into his pocket and pulled out his Wraith and began to scan through the contents as he stopped on a small strange looking CD player with a giant lens on the front of it. He pressed the button and the device appeared on the ground. He put away his guitar into the Wraith and took out a small portable amp with a solar powered energy source, along with a 1987 Les Paul with a red cherry sunburst, along with a CD with a word called 'Rammstein' on the front of it. "Well, I haven't used this old thing in a while but anything to beat boredom right now." He inserted the disc into the CD player from earlier as a group of holograms from the band appeared with their instruments at their sides. "Alright, play all." As soon as he said that the holograms started to play music as they followed Matt as he was playing along with the music.

At the academy

A large group of students were seen surrounding the entrance as they heard a loud sound that none of them had even heard before, it sounded like music, but music they never heard of, they didn't even know what language it was saying, all they did know is that it sounded like it was getting closer and closer.

(A/N: I do not own any of the songs that may be played in this chapter, so no hate mail! Also, if you don't know the song I suggest you look it up, a lot of these songs are really good.)

Sonne by Rammstein

"Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs, sieben, acht, neun, aus

Alle warten auf das Licht fürchtet euch fürchtet euch nicht die Sonne scheint mir aus den Augen sie wird heut Nacht nicht untergehen und die Welt zählt laut bis zehn.

Eins

Hier kommt die sonne

Zwei

Hier kommt die sonne

Drei

Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen

Vier

Hier kommt die sonne

Die Sonne scheint mir aus den Händen kann verbrennen, kann euch blenden wenn sie aus den Fäusten bricht legt sich heiß auf das Gesicht, sie wird heut Nacht nicht untergehen und die Welt zählt laut dis zehn.

Eins

Hier kommt die sonne

Zwei

Hier kommt die sonne

Drei

Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen

Vier

Hier kommt die sonne

Fünf

Hier kommt die sonne

Sechs

Hier kommt die sonne

Sieben

Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen

Acht, neun

Hier kommt die sonne

Die Sonne scheint mir aus den Händen, kann verbrennen, kann dich blenden wenn sie aus den Fäusten bricht legt sich heiß auf dein Gesicht legt sich schmerzend auf die Brust das Gleichgewicht wird zum Verlust lässt dich hart zu Boden gehen und die Welt zählt laut bis zehn.

Eins

Hier kommt die sonne

Zwei

Hier kommt die sonne

Drei

Sie is der hellste Stern von allen

Vier

Und wird nie vom Himmel fallen

Fünf

Hier kommt die sonne

Sechs

Hier kommt die sonne

Sieben

Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen

Acht, neun

Hier kommt die sonne

Matt was slowly seen walking toward the students as he continued to play the same song as the holograms continued to float and play the same song. He kept playing until someone threw a rock at his head, which REALLY ticked him off, since steam was coming out of his ears. "Okay, who just threw that rock at me!!!" A boy with blonde hair was standing proudly in the back, holding a red rose in his hand. "Well, I believe I speak for everyone here when I say, that you were starting to creep us out, and you still are." Matt was just steaming mad as he put the stuff away into the Wraith, the students were a little amazed at what he was able to do. "You wanna fight you dumb ass?" The blonde haired boy just stood there laughing. "You really think you can defeat me? Well, I, Guiche de Gramont, don't think you are even worth it but if it is a fight you want, then it is a fight you will get, now follow me." The boy named Guiche walked away as Matt was following behind him, just as Louise and Saito just got back riding on Tabitha's dragon.

Yeah This still needs work, if I just had my files on a back up disk you guys would be able to read up to chapter 10 by now. Well, see you later, oh and if you want a certain song to be played by Matt at a certain point in the series send me a message and I will try to fit it into the story, no promises though.


End file.
